A standard bath is filled with generally warm water, from taps or a mixer and spout, and is used for bathing.
A spa bath typically incorporates an intake and a number of spa jets positioned in the bath side walls, and piping around the exterior of the bath, through which water is circulated from an intake to the jets in the side walls of the bath by one or more pumps. A spa bath provides the bathes) with a more luxuriant bathing experience.